1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices and more particularly to a surgical device for volumetric localization, biopsy, and surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available surgical devices for localization, biopsy, and surgical procedures use the introduction of a needle directly through the skin and are usually linear in operation. This results in haphazard localization, biopsy and surgical procedures. Tissue stabilization, tissue return and tissue amounts are not consistent. These devices offer no consideration of a third dimension in evaluation, i.e., the amount, volume or extent of a lesion, tumor or other tissue mass.
For example, in mammography, presently available localization needles are linear and placed at or near the lesion to mark the site of surgical removal. These may be stabilized with a securing barb within the breast or externally by tape or securing suture. The tip of the marking needle may move making the site incorrect for biopsy. The surgeon then follows down the path of the needle in the breast to the site of the marking tip of the localization needle. There the surgeon removes an amount of tissue based on a visual impression of the extent of the mass. This is sent to the pathologist or radiologist for evaluation as to the completeness of removal of the mass. If removal is insufficient, the surgeon has to return and remove more tissue using the same imprecise visual impression as to size and position of the tissue mass.
In biopsy procedures, presently available biopsy needles are linear and tubular and result in limited tubular biopsy material when placed into lesions, tumors and other tissue masses. This results in variable small amounts of tissue being made available for evaluation. Occasionally, no tissue is returned requiring repeat attempts causing unnecessary repeat trauma on reinsertion.
In surgery, presently available indirect surgical devices, as in suction devices, are placed into tissues and indiscriminate tissue removal takes place. Portions of organs not requiring removal are removed and/or damaged in this method. Consequently, there has been a need to provide a surgical device that allows consideration or volume, amount and/or extent of a lesion.